Student Council
by Ikari Kaworu
Summary: Shirou x Issei pwp, nothing more. May write a sequel.


"Issei..ah" Shirou moaned in pleasure, feeling the other male hot tongue on his shaft

He really couldn't believe this.. Minutes ago their were talking like usual.. How did they get into this? How did he get with his -should he still call him best friend?- -Sat on the student council room, with his -Whatever - between his legs, with his mouth on his erection, sucking him with a passion.. "Ah!"

Shirou moaned again, Issei had started to suck his balls

"Issei, please.. Slow down, or else I'll.." He said, in a mix of embarrass and excitation, with a shivering voice.

"Oh? Uh.. I guess.. I got a little.. Carried a while" He said blushing a little and using one of his hand for adjusting his glasses "Do you wish me.. To stop? Are you unconformable?"

"I-I" Shirou blushed a little: It was only natural, he was totally unprepared for this! Not only they were in the student council room, but it was his first time doing something like this, and with a boy.. He never thought he.. "N-no, it's good.. But can you please. You know" he blushed again, scratching his right cheek whit his hand "I'm new to… this, so if you could." Oh god, his brain wan on fire, all he managed to said were some confusing words, hoping that Issei would understand him

"Oh, I… see. I'm not an expert myself, but I'll.. Try by best"

He smiled again "Damn, he's cute" Shirou thought instinctively

"Y-yes" was all that Shirou managed to blab, before Issei's hot tongue descended again on his erection

Despite it's previous… experience.. with Issei he couldn't help but to moan at the feeling of his friend tongue and breath on him again. It was all so.. He couldn't describe it, be he knew he never felt so good in his life

Issei didn't say a word, he was focus entirely on the other, trying to bring the man he always wanted on the verge of pleasure.

His tongue licked the other man shaft. "God, he's so big", He thought: Shirou was indeed well-endowed, definitely over the norm.

Issei couldn't help but to think how it would feel to have the other man inside him, to have him thrust inside his.. -Ah- but he had to stop right here. The dick in his pant started to feel almost painful as precum dropped inside his underwear. It wasn't the right time: today he would only focus on the other male, trying to make him understand how much he wanted him, how much he wanted *this*

Issei started to speed up again, taking Shirou's balls in his mouth he sucked them and without telling his companion, he took his whole erection in his mouth.

Shirou moaned incoherently, it was *too* hot, and *too* good, Lost in the pleasure, he tried to stay focused, he wanted to watch Issei, he wanted to see him sucking him.. But, -Ah!- The other boy started to move, up and down, taking all of him in his hot, sweet mouth…

Issei worked with a passion. He, who always acted calm and compose, found himself completely lost in the rhythm, he sucked and swallowed every drop of premun, tasting every little of the man he always wanted

"Issei.. I.."

Issei understood , and he started to speed up, he wanted to taste more, he wanted to receive all of him…

"Ah!" Shirou moaned, releasing inside the other mouth. "Issei" He moaned several times, his face completely lost in the ecstasy.

Issei swallowed all of it, he didn't want to leave anything out. Feeling the other man taste - a little too sweet- in his mouth he felt completed and satisfied. Even his erection was gone, he came in his pant the moment he was able to taste Shirou.

For one minute no one of them spoke, Shirou was still in ecstasy and Issei looked a the man he loved face with a smile

"Ahah, seems like a made a mess of myself" Issei giggled, pointing at the visible cum on his pants and shirt.

Shirou looked embarrassed, and a little ashamed of himself: he was so lost in the pleasure of Issei's mouth that he completely forgot about him. "Aaaah. I'm sorry" he begged for forgiveness, lowering his head

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine, Emiya!" Issei said, using his normal, everyday, tone "I did enjoy myself other every expectative" He smiled, then he rub the other check with his right hand

"I'm sorry, really" Shirou said embarrassed and with little voice, raising his head a little and looking at the other man face

"Nerveless, I expect you to take care of the issue, the next time!" He said again, with his usual, a little severe, tone.

"N-next time?" Shirou raised completely his head, embarrassed and surprised he looked the other

"Y-you don't want to…" Issei said lowering embarrassed his head and withdrawing his hand

"N-no," He laughed happily "I thought you would be the one that.. Eheh sorry" He giggled, looking at the other happy, with his usual, sincere smile

"Good" He said embarrassed again

"Aaaaah, he's so cute" Shirou thought, pulling Issei on him, trying to kiss him

"W-wait" Issei used his right hand for blocking Shirou, who ended up kissing his palm "I-it's not good to kiss after what I did"

"Ahaha, it's ok" Shirou removed his hand, kissing him with his tongue, tasting the inside of Issei's mouth, the same mouth that made him go crazy minutes ago "Beside, we are going to do more, aren't we? If I can't taste my cum inside your moth there's no way I can handle your"

"You'd do that?" Issei blushed, only the thought made him feel erected again

"That and more" He kissed him tenderly again, the murmured " I want all of you"

"About that…" Issui lowered his head, pointing as Shirou erection, he was hard again "It seems that you are up again"

"Ahah, sorry, I…" Shirou laughed a little, scratching his check a little embarrassed

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about" Issei said, blushing, but definitely secure of himself "do you want me to?"

"A-again?" Shirou said unsure, it's not that he didn't want, but..

"It's ok, we'll skip the next hours" He said, adjusting his glasses with a serious tone " As the student council president I.."

He wasn't able to finish the phrase, because Shirou kissed him, "ummmm" was all that Issei was able to say, before Shirou tacked him in arms, laying him down to the big table in the room

"Didn't I say I would take care of you the next time" the red haired boy said, smiling over him

"I-I must advise you that.. Taking care of the Student Council Body can be a really hard task"

He kissed him again, before removing his shirt and lowering Issei's trouser

"Ehehe, I'm ready for it. We'll probably have to hold special reunion at my house or your, also"

"I'm looking forward them" Issei answered, as Shirou lowered himself to Issei trouser lower abdomen.


End file.
